


A Hunger a midst it's Branches

by Gnome781



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druids, Ficlet, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, POV, druid tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnome781/pseuds/Gnome781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nematon has Hungered for so long, but soon it's thirst for power would be quenched. </p>
<p>a small quick fic from the Nematons point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunger a midst it's Branches

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it would not leave me alone when I realized that each of our hero's represent a set of the previous sacrifices while taking the place of the final one.

The Nematon felt it’s branches creak with anticipation, somewhere nearby the one who’d taken it’s spark was whispering sweet promises of returning what they stole with interest. Already power swirled about her, leaking into bare roots which ached with thirst for more. It would be revitalized, a shining beacon of glory a midst an era undeserving. 

It wished it had enough power to reach out and touch its intended, who were set among the sullen husks of its remaining roots. They were so strong, a perfect set for their purpose. It wouldn't be long before their strength would be it’s, the final tether to bind the ones before them into a blaze for the Nematon to consume.

Far off a trickle of intent reached for the Druid Trees attention, a better offer, another more promising gift. Three fold in one, a spark like none other, that would ignite an inferno brighter then any before. A Virgin, a Healer and a Warrior, now all Guardians, offered in place of those that sat beneath it. 

The Nematon accepted.


End file.
